In the employer/employee environment, many times it is desirable for the employee to receive continuing training and education. Traditionally, continuing training and skill building are achieved with seminars, classroom lectures, homework, and tests. Unfortunately, the traditional continuing education techniques require a substantial amount of employee time, and thus, are usually limited to a short duration to avoid overburdening the employee. For example, a three day seminar and a six week evening class are two examples of short duration training that require substantial employee time during that duration. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an ongoing skill building method and system that is implemented in such a way that the training subject is not overburdened by the ongoing training process.